Distraction
by painted-maypole
Summary: Sara get's a gift. Does she need or want the momentary distraction. GS implied.


Disclaimer: I have no legal rights what so ever to CSI.

Pairing: G/S

NB: My first fan fiction ever! Woo for me! Hope at least one person likes it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled as she placed the envelope, passes still inside, back down on the side. It wasn't so much a happy smile as a bitter one and her brow was creased in thought. He had given her 2 free passes. Roller coasters, they were more his thing then hers. His distraction. She didn't have one, _supposedly_. Was that what the passes were for? To encourage her to go out and get a distraction? Did it ever occur to him that she didn't need a distraction from their work because it was her distraction? Her distraction from the past she was trying so hard to leave behind but that still continued to haunt her. Her job gave her something to do. Something to aim for. Someone to be.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she curled up in the corner of her couch. Maybe he gave them to her out of pity because he thought she had no life. Maybe because after the near DUI he thought she was some crazy whacko who was going to fall apart at the seams any moment. And why give her two free passes? What was she going to do with two? Surely he knew she didn't have friends in the local area outside of work that would be interested in going with her on a roller coaster. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go on one herself. It would be impolite to ask someone else from work to go with her as he had paid for the passes. Was he expecting her to offer him the second pass? If she did would he think she was asking him out again and rebuke her for a second time. Or maybe his answer would be different this time. Maybe that was why he had given her 2 passes.

She groaned as she got up to get herself a beer. Holding up the cold bottle against her forehead. She glanced at the phone. Thoughts of offering him the second pass fleeting through her mind. No she thought firmly. The ball was in his court. It was up to him to make the first move. She wouldn't let herself think that he had decided she was worth the risk without solid evidence. But maybe that's what the tickets were. Solid proof.

Walking away from the phone she picked up the book she had been reading but she couldn't stop her gaze from wondering over to the envelope sitting on the side. She had to decide what she was going to do with them now or it would continue to bother her. She could give them both to Nick or Warrick. But they were a gift to her and that would be rude. She could go by herself. Use them on two separate occasions.

She shook her head firmly putting the book back down and took a long gulp of her beer. Damn him! Why had he given them to her anyway? She didn't want to go on any bloody roller coaster. He could goddamn have the passes back.

Before she had a chance to really thing about what she was doing she had already dialled his number.

"Grissom" 

"**What the hell am I suppose to do with 2 passes for a roller coaster?!"**

"**Hello to you too Sara. And Yes your welcome. Last time I checked you use those passes to get a free ride on a roller coaster. Do you want to know how you ride a roller coaster too?" **Sara, suddenly realising the reality of the situation paused.

"**I'm not even sure I like roller coasters"**

"**Well this is your opportunity to decide for sure."**

"**Do you want to come with me as I have 2 passes? Err...I mean as you like roller coasters so much. Because...well...can't think of anyone else who...well...yeah...likes roller coasters so much. And you did buy them" **Oh crap she thought. Why couldn't I have just stayed on the couch and finished the beer. Because I'm not suppose to be randomly drinking beer. DUI remember. Cutting back on drinking. Oh and making a fool of myself in front of Grissom is so much better she thought. Before she could continue to mentally berate herself Grissom spoke.

"**Well we both have Thursday off. Unless you already have plans on Thursday of course."**

"**Oh. Yeah. I mean, no I don't have plans. That would be fine."**

"**Okay. Well I'll see you at work. Now get some sleep."** And with that the line went dead. She stood holding the phone not moving. She had a date with Grissom. Well not a date. Just 2 friends having a day out. A smile broke out across her face. Her and Grissom hadn't spent time outside of work in ages. Infact they didn't really see much of each other at work either. Well it looked like that was going to change.

The grin didn't fade as she placed the phone back in the receiver and walked into her bedroom. If he had bought the passes out of pity she didn't care. If he had bought them to give her a distraction from work. Well it had worked. She was definitely feeling distracted. If it was to start the ball rolling for something more...well then what could she say. Bring it on.


End file.
